1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a computer-readable storage medium having stored therein a game program to be executed by a computer of a game apparatus for displaying, in a display device, an object in a virtual space, and particularly relates to a computer-readable storage medium having stored therein a game program for displaying, in a display device, a plurality of objects in a virtual space, and also to a game apparatus.
2. Description of the Background Art
Conventionally, a game apparatus is known that displays a plurality of objects on the screen of a display device (see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 10-165647, for example). In such a game apparatus, when two enemy objects present in a virtual game space are displayed on the screen, the display is, for example, performed when the viewing point of a virtual camera has been set at the midpoint between the two enemy objects or set at the position of one of the two enemy objects.
However, such a game apparatus as described above has the following problems. That is, when the viewing point of a virtual camera has been set as described above, if the enemy object to which the viewing point has been set frequently moves, the display is performed on the screen by recalculating the viewing point each time, and therefore the viewing point drastically changes. This makes the screen display extremely difficult for the player to view. Further, when the enemy object moves at a high speed, the viewing point also moves at a high speed in accordance with the movement of the enemy object. This also makes the screen display extremely difficult for the player to view.